


Final Decision

by Hoples



Category: Rogues - Fandom, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Blackest Night, Character Death, F/M, Hell, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoples/pseuds/Hoples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How will events of Blackest night look if something broke before? Who will become new White lanterns if Hell claims one of them as its own, treathing heroes and world. Its time to top the bill for Rogues and Neron will be the one to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of great project started by Rogues fans for Rogues fans and it was great honour to have Waterwindow as my partner in this project... here have her great art and praise her as godess ... and smack me...   
> [Art Master](http://waterwindow.livejournal.com/1721.html)

_It wasn’t supposed to end like this. He should be strong enough to go on. That was the sole reason for all those offending jokes and jabs. Because I cared way too much about him. And knew I will end up dead first._

_“Hart! Get up and fight! Don’t you dare  die on me!”_

_But I’m not heard. He can’t hear me.My voice is not strong enough._

* * *

 

Piper stared at his wrist. Green numbers changed as time became an issue. But he didn’t care. Everything he held dear was taken from him and his beloved was dead. He lost his freedom, sanity and love. Why should he go on? What was there for him? Framed for a murder he didn’t even take part in.

He gave up. It was easy. There was nobody who distracted him from his destructive thoughts and everything simply came crashing down on him. Being in a mental hospital, being shun by his own family, their deaths, losing Wally as friend… running from the so called Justice League. And now James was dead. All his fault. He deserved this. Death.

He couldn’t hear the voice from other side telling him to go on. In his grief, he became deaf again. Deaf to reason, to happiness, to hope. It all vanished from his mind as the numbers counted down his remaining time.

“Goodbye James.”

He let the world explode in colours of pain and bitterness as his departure was shaded in screams of pain and spiced by faint cries.


	2. Get ready for stage part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven grants a second chance

James waited at heaven’s door, a giant golden gate with a huge lock, for his dear friend. Just to tell him how much he cared. How much he loves him. That he should go on. And that nothing was his fault. That he was angel amongst Rogues. He deserved to be up here the most.

He waited. Waited. Chasing others away with his grumpiness when they tried to tell him something.

Finally Sam sat next to him. They looked at gate for some while waiting for other to start talking.

“He won’t come, kid.” Finally Mirror Master broke the silence, sighing sadly as James opened his mouth to protest angrily.

“James, he won’t come here. There are rules. Both I and you got here… I don’t truly know why. Maybe big boss didn’t want Neron get his claws on us for revenge. And seriously I don’t care. But Hartley even if he is a good kid, he won’t come here. Essentially he committed suicide. And if you saw that movie, and I know you did, you know… he won’t show up here with halo and wings.”

Sam was met with a fist in his face and quickly rolled away, looking up at his friend. James was glaring at him with tears streaming down his face.

“Shut up! He was dragged through all that and he won’t get here? That’s bullshit! He deserves to be…” James lost his voice, dropping on his knees, trying to hold back his tears and angry shouts. Knowing fully well he couldn’t trick his way out of this one. “This is unfair.”

“When is life and after life fair? Look around. How many capes do you think they keep here? They don’t stick around for long. And none of the Flashes are here. Talk about fair.” Sam put his hand around the younger male, letting him rest against his broader shoulders. He watched all of them from above. Because seriously, what else could he do up here? Heavens were so perfect but also boring. The only interesting thing that happened was, when somebody came alive again.

“It’s alright James. Come; let’s see what Cold is up to. Maybe he finally screws Mick.” Sam laughed at the face James pulled. He tried hard to distract the young acrobat from his grief, but more often than not, he found him looking towards heaven’s gate, searching for familiar mop of red hair.

“Hey… James. Look.” Sam pointed at dark clouds forming behind bars of heavens gates. Dark beams shoot from it, capturing some remaining souls, mostly heroes and engulfed them in black spheres. Some were pulled out of heaven, derived off their emotions and changed in energy for the Black Battery.

But others that seemed content to be dead were protected by white light. The same happened to Sam and James. Both accepted that they were dead, only to wait for their beloved ones.

Both former Rogues could only watch as Earth was invaded by the living dead whose souls powered the Black Battery. They could only helplessly watch as the Blackest Night engulfed Earth.

“See, the Flashes are brave and strong. What does that say about us?” Sam held James as both watched battles with the undead. “And see how the others are kicking ass? Cold is one heartless bastard.” James quipped in with fear in his heart. He searched for flowing cape, shining eyes and deadly melodies. He hoped with all his heart that Hartley wasn’t revived as zombie. As a Black Lantern.

“Yeah, seems like he would like to kick Roscoe’s ass again.” The former mirror manipulator gulped as Digger tricked his son and he lead people in his den. It made him sick. But he could see love pouring from the Aussie. And he envied young redhead. He would give up anything to be with his beloved.

“Hey, that kid is not half bad. Scared little pup.” It seemed that those two only kept talking so they could not hear the screams of the tormented souls and cries of those who were left behind.

“Tsk, that brat doesn’t deserve the title of Mirror Master. Mercenary and killer. I had more finesse than this jerk. And you could understand me.” Sam eased his grip on others shoulder overseeing events.

“And your only drug was your mirror image.” James made weak attempt at a joke as he still searched for familiar cape. Both tried hard to ignore Owen’s antics and his sacrifices.

“Well at least I was replaced with somebody capable of filling my shoes.” Sam shot back, gripping the blondes’ shoulder again as he saw Lisa attacking Cold. Everybody knew that Golden Glider was Cold’s weakness. And it seemed that the dead kept some memories of the people whose bodies they possessed. Would that mean that when his soul went to the Black Battery, it would make some connection to his body? But what about Deadman? His soul was still on Earth.

“Sam, it seems that they take souls from afterlife… from heaven and hell to manipulate those bodies. They cannot use the ones that remained on Earth.” It was James who voiced that observation. The brunette could feel the other shiver as the others were chased in Iron Heights.

“He is not there. Anywhere. I’m…” Words died as the pace changed with Batman’s arrival. Both watched with horror as more and more heroes turned in Lanterns of any colour. But Black was still dominant.

That wasn’t only thing that cached their attention. It was person standing next to Black battery hiding in shadows. It had a long cape and seemed to consume light. The undead seemed to evade this character as the battle raged on.

Neither Sam nor James saw the long black flute in his hands as a cloaked person played a melody that kept others away and kept the Anti-monitor inside sleeping.

Both observed how their friends were doing and were secretly cheering for them. And not so secretly looking for missing redhead one.

“Mick was always soft one. Even though he doesn’t look like one,” commented James fondly, observing how the pyro was dealing with the dead walking amongst the living.

“I think he is sure that his parents and brother won’t come and haunt him. And that bully.” Sam just whispered, knowing fully how the minds of others worked.

“Yeah, maybe that is the only thing that keeps him sane at this moment. That and his flames.” With a nod, James watched. Both knew that the only solace Mick had at this moment was, knowing that his family wouldn’t torment him. They were burned to the ground. And ashes couldn’t be possessed by Black rings.

“They will make it. All of them.” Sam sniffled as more and more dark beams shoot trough bars of heavenly gate, gathering souls around them. The light around them dimmed significantly. Heaven was no longer a sacred place. It was just another harvest place for energy that powered the Black Battery.

“We will make it. They have three Flashes on their side. All of them are bad ass and would kick their zombie butts.” Sam whispered, looking away from fight and peeking at the blackness around them.

“Heh, I don’t think Flasher looks good in blue.” James chuckled desperately. He feared to be summoned down on Earth. Neither Sam nor James wanted to fight their friends. Both were finally comfortable in Heaven.

“Nah, its Digger's…” Sam shut his mouth. The blonde didn’t push it. He knew. James wasn’t the world's best conman for nothing. And besides, how could anybody miss the sparks that were flying between those two? Just impossible.

“I think Superjerk would kick his ass if he was in a right state of mind. Blue is his domain.” James tried to make fun of Superman to distract Sam. Both had the feeling that feeling anything right now would cause horrible pain and resurrection of worst kind.

“Shut up James.” Sam looked down, feeling unwell suddenly but repressed his depression, looking at the final battle. They both watched as the Entity merged with Sinestro and he killed Black Hand for the  first time.

“Did it… No, look.”

They didn’t need words for the horrors occurring down on Earth, focusing now on the main battle near the Black Battery. None of them commented on Jessie Quick’s race with her father. Or the Rogues' fight with the dead ones. It was way too distracting. And both knew they would end emotionally unstable.

“You know it would be better with sound.” James pointed out too stunned with everything what was happening. It seemed completely random. Every action that heroes took. Every fight. Every movement of lips. Random and kind of foolish. But not in this situation. When death manifested itself on Earth in form of Black Hand and the Black Battery.

And then light erupted. Heroes donned white uniforms and fought Black Hand. James and Sam watched in awe as the second and third Flash battled zombies and Death. It was amazing. Both knew the speedsters as back of their hands but it was still amazing to see them fight somebody else.

“They won. They actually won!” James shouted and hugged Sam in happiness. Relief that washed over them didn’t last long as Anti-monitor rose, breaking out of his cell, stating that he was the main power source for Black Hand.

“But… where did those souls go?”

Neither had much time to think about it when white light enveloped them.

 

_Giovany Guissepe of the Earth…_

_Samuel Joseph Scudder of the Earth…_

**LIVE**

 

_ Save him_


	3. Get ready for stage part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell's Messenger

Confusion. Desperation. Love. All those emotions filled the air as several individuals appeared in the light. Some were recognised immediately, some were mistaken for others. And there was Sam with James, both confused why they were alive again. And facing Kid Flash and Flash with averted eyes.

“Jesse. Scudder. What the hell are you two doing here?” The second Flash gritted out, glaring at them as the third one took care of the reborn Digger.

“I seriously don’t have the slightest idea. But th…” Before James could finish Kid Flash hugged him apologising for all those troubles he went through because of him. He should know better than to face Inertia head on.

And Wally put hand on his shoulder. He looked bit ashamed of himself. “Im sorry I didn’t listen before. But I’m sure Har…”

His speech was interrupted by Sam’s punch. The trio stared at the former Mirror Master. And he glared at Flash. In his grey eyes, hatred and fury mixed in a swirl of emotions as his fist clenched again.

“He was your friend, Flashypants. Your fucking friend and you didn’t believe him. Not even doubted him slightly. And thanks to you, he is dead and in Hell. He didn’t deserve it in the slightest, you fucker.” James looked surprised at the other Rogue. He was acting like a furious parent and maybe, in a way, he was. Sam had been watching over them for a long time and he probably developed some sort of father complex. But that was only guessing on his part. Even though he would bet all his money on it.

“D-dead? Hartley?” For once Wally was stunned. Shocked and he didn’t know what to say. He bowed his head slightly as his thoughts travelled at the speed of light, making him go through all stages of depression in minutes. Bart looked down too. It made him feel like it was practically his fault that the Pied Piper had died.

It was then somebody pointed at black clad figure sitting on top of the shards of the Black Battery. Their dark cloak fluttered in the wind. It was familiar.

“Batman?”

Superman was hopeful. Feeling an ominous aura coming from other form, he hoped to be scolded by the other hero for being such slowpoke and telling them off hand that he saved the universe by distracting the real source of Black Hand's energy or something like that.

But only slow clapping emitted from figure. It resonated in the whole city, like the sound waves were magically spreading out in it. The figure stood up, still clapping, and everyone could see that no bat silhouette welcomed them. Only a tall figure in a torn cape and hood, so painfully familiar.

“Do I see disappointment in your faces? Did this little apocalypse didn’t satisfy your thirst to be heroes?” James felt himself going weak. That familiar voice, once full of passion, compassion and melodies, was now cold and distant.

“Who are you? This wasn’t funny!” Bart, impulsive as ever, yelled at hooded figure, trying to get out of Wally’s embrace. The third Flash was staring at the dark figure, recognition dawning on his face.

Two dark green flames erupted where eyes should be and cold laughter sent shivers down their spines.

“Maybe those two losers would tell you, Impulse. Or your oh-so-bad mentor, the third Flash would. The slowest one.” Every word was a personal attack, as blackness was outlined with green flames. James was sure those hidden eyes never left his form.

“But maybe you all forgot me. Well, I wouldn’t be surprised as I was so insignificant to you all. But my new Master is different.” His voice got softer when he talked about his Master. Like some kind of pet that had been abused, but still loved his owner.

“He cares about-“                                                                

“Hart! Stop it!” James couldn’t take it anymore. This wasn’t his friend. He wouldn’t let anybody manipulate him in such way. Like a trained puppy.

“Hm, James Jesse. First Trickster and first failure who donned this name. The one that hated me the most. I must admit your words opened my eyes. And my Master says 'hello'.” With one swift movement, the former Rogue took down his hood. He was sickly pale. Almost white. His formerly blue eyes shone with green flames of hatred and hellish vengeance.

“Piper! What is going on?!” Wally was still holding Bart down, being joined by other speedsters. All of them were watching the familiar yet so different redhead.

“Yes, I’m the Pied Piper, don’t forget that name. And I’m just setting the stage for greatest act you have ever seen. For you old man, who could never catch up with others. For you second one, who was never a good hero to start with. For you third one, who was a shitty friend and was egoistical to no end, and for you, fourth one, who could never fill those golden boots.” Every word had stung like venom and seeds of self doubt were planted deeply in their subconscious. Every world stabbed in their hearts as the Flashes looked at the former Rogue, who was smirking evilly, green aura surrounding him growing brighter and brighter.

“And especially for Trickster as he cannot fulfil his destiny. Betraying his only remaining friend and dying in vain. You are all pathetic heroes.” Hartley held the black flute against his lips. The speedsters didn’t waste a second and dashed at him.

One single note froze everybody. Another made them scream in pain. A maddening cacophony played by the dark Sultan of Sound drove everybody to the brink. Making them faint, feeling like their ears was bleeding from the hellish music played by its messenger.

The last think James saw was a black-green portal of flames appearing as Hartley stepped inside. Under his cape, something flashed. It was small. Just a faint shape, that reminded him of a nightmare with souls and broken pacts. But what stuck with him was that hateful look that Hartley wore.


	4. ACT I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Limit

Waking up was painful. Sam had disappeared to somewhere, probably with Digger who wasn’t accounted for, too. Zoom was gone and almost everybody else who had been resurrected was in state of huge disorientation. And James was now facing unnerving glares from fourth Flashes.

“I seriously don’t know what poss…” Sudden realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He went pale and was about to throw up if he had had something in his stomach.

“Jesse?” Barry was gently reaching his hand out to touch his old, mostly just annoying foe. But the Trickster pulled back, his eyes full of long forgotten fear.

“Neron. Neron possessed him. No.” That name was familiar to the speedsters. They should remember. And then the memories flooded back. Like somebody had opened lock that was sealed a long time ago from the horrors it had brought before.

“Again? He got his paws on the Rogues again? Wasn’t last time he did that enough?” Wally frowned, as they remembered what happened last time as soulless puppets of the Rogues had walked on Earth.

“But what concerns me more, where did all those souls from Heaven go?” James decided to voice his worry for first time and looked at them. They looked at him dumbfoundedly. With a sigh he explained everything what had happened in Heaven since the events of Blackest Night had started. He just left out his and Sam’s cheering and discussions. And Owens’s death.

The heroes looked at him funny.

“Hey, I sacrificed myself and I’m the dad of Majeem. And I kicked Neron’s ass twice! I deserved to be in Heaven!” James defended himself and glared at them with a huff. He had proven to be good. And those four doubted him?

“Calm down James. It’s just surprising that you went there. That is all.” Wally shrugged and looked at other Flashes. “But we have a more pressing matter. Piper turned into the messenger of Hell. Can you imagine what he could do? We need to get others to help.”

“They will hurt him! It’s still Hartley, your friend.” James shouted at him angrily and growled a little bit. Jay frowned.

“Kid, Wally is right. As much I don’t like to fight kids. I cannot see how we could save Piper. He is possessed and as you told us already, dead. Lad, there is nothing much we can do for him.” The first Flash looked sad, at least. The others just tried not to look at James. They had already fought deceased friends, companions and heroes. And Wally knew for sure that the league wouldn’t let this slip that easily, because it seemed that Piper was a huge risk to his secret identity and to all speedsters in general.

“Wally,” hearing his name made all of them twitch uncomfortably. But James looked desperate. And on verge of tears. “Give me three days. Or four. I will save Hartley.” Wally knew there was something wrong. But one look in James’s eyes and seeing all that determination and something else that lingered in his eyes....

“James…” Barry put his hand on the younger man's shoulder and shook his head. Bart, on other hand, nodded, he was uncharacteristically still, looking quite sad. The green eyed Flash looked at the last of speedsters. Jay was looking at the blonde clown who was pleading with his determined stare.

“I think we should give him that time.” Jay looked at Barry as he frowned. Both older Flashes stared at each other till Barry threw his hands up.

“Alright! We can delay them for a while, but then we are all coming your way. You hear me!” He pointed at Trickster. He was annoyed that he others were against him, but he could see why. James had strong feelings for Hartley. Everybody could see it. He just hoped that those feelings would be enough to save Piper from Neron’s clutches. And it made him wonder if James knew about them.

“Great! But I need a lift. I doubt that Superman will let me go. I can feel his eyes heating up over there.” James pointed behind him with an uneasy smile and puppy dog eyes. The thought that flashed in everyone’s head was that James should be banned from using that look and that he was way too good at reading the atmosphere.

“Be back in flash.” It was Wally who said it first and with cheeky grin dashed away from the others. Barry looked grumpy as Jay and Bart laughed.

“He is the one with fastest mouth.”


	5. ACT I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burn that Couch

James knew he hated travelling with Flashes since he decided to become the Trickster. But he didn’t know how much he would miss Sam and his mirrors till now. To him, it looked like Wally was enjoying making him suffer. Or was it Barry? He didn’t know. It all happened so fast and in flash.

“We are here!” His tormenter and ride let him go on a deserted street and grinned at him. Flooded with many memories of the past, James quickly looked around if they weren’t in Iron Heights. Old habits die hard.

“You did all that on purpose.” Trickster shot at the grinning Flash and frowned. He was so sure that Wally made him dizzy on purpose and took the most confusing road to Central.

“Maybe.” It was nice to see Wally so playful after that nightmarish fuel that he and others underwent. But then other male grew serious and put his red clad hands on Trickster’s shoulder. “Save him. I need to apologise to my friend.” With a sad sigh, he forced a smile, gripping the other's shoulder once more harder. “And tell him the truth, James. He deserves it.”

Under Flash's stare, the former thief grew weak and grinned at him, putting on a mask of pretence. “I will save him. I did defeat Neron before; it will be a walk in the park. Or over the park? But anyway, why wouldn’t I save my dear friend?” The blonde man looked like little an innocent angel. Or he tried to.

Wally gave him an unimpressed look and shook him little bit. “You know I’m a father of two kids. Those tricks don’t work on me. And I can promise you, if you fail I will put you in Iron Heights myself for breaking Hart's heart.”

Hiding his fear in front of another Flash’s glare was hard. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” Denying was good. For now, James would be glad to be in denial because feelings would jeopardise this mission big time. Time would come later to show them and face them, for sure.

“You are worse than me. And that is saying something.” With a swift shook of his head, Wally disappeared in a dust cloud, leaving the other male to wonder if his feelings were that obvious even for Wally to notice. Because if that was true, it would be bad.

“Man I need to learn to hide it better. How could Hart do it all the time?”

With a huff, he looked at the new accessory that he was hiding. A white ring with a strange mark. “I don’t want to even know.”

Looking up, he wondered how to exactly execute his plan. He knew what to do. What he needed to do. Whom he needed and maybe there was a beginning for a backup plan. But how to start and make it in four days was still in the stars.

“Maybe I should ask for more time.”

Wandering around town for some time, he reflected on past events, taking in the destroyed city with the frightened people. It was sad to see it like this. Central City, place where Flash dwells. Well two. Other twos are most likely taking care of Keystone.

It wasn’t time to mope around. He needed to find some of his old hideouts and get some tricks. It took longer than he wanted to. He could see what damage had been made by Black Lanterns and the Rogues who fought them. It unsettled him.

Speeding up, he went to an old abandoned house. It was one of his most secured hiding places. Only two people knew about it. One was possessed by a demon and the other got out of Heaven. So to sum it up, it was unknown place.

“What the fuck? Sam! I didn’t need to see that!” James turned away, rubbing his eyes as he witnessed Sam sitting in Diggers lap. What was worse, both were naked on his couch, as if they couldn’t wait and go to the bedroom. Probably the one that he didn’t have things in.

“Didn’t count on you coming back that soon,” countered Mirror master and moaned silently as the Aussie gave him another love bite, not bothering with the‘owner’ much. James made a gagging noise and ran to his storage room.

Returning one hour, later he found both his unwelcomed guests sitting next to each other, Sam looking bit ashamed and Digger looking smug. Both had wrinkled clothes and as it seemed, mistook each other’s gloves. But they were decent. James could deal with them like this.

“I need to get to the others.” It was simple sentence, accompanied by the soft click of cape safety clips. And jaws dropping to ground from the others.

“Did you lose your last screw, lad? Since you sound whacko.” Even Digger knew that returning to the Rogues now was a death wish. And coming from James, it sounded even crazier, given the events that lad to his departure and what he did to others. And what they did to him.

“James that is not a good idea. Even for you.” Sam was concerned about his friend's mental health. And there was another thing he needed to address.

Adjusting his cape, James put on his mask, making sure it wouldn’t fall off. “I’m completely aware of what I’m doing and where I can find them. And you two are going to help me. Since I need to burn that couch you used to play on.” Smirking at them his trademark Trickster smirk, he activated the air walkers to hover in the air.

“Ya crazy?”

“No!”

“You are. Or should I remind you on one dark flute playing Piper that is possessed by the one and only Neron?” Just saying his name stunned the others in complete silence, thinking about all the things that could go wrong. It wasn’t good either way. Piper had potential to be great but he had always had a way too strong consciousness to carry out full scaled thefts or crime in general.

“Ya telling us that that little poof is his puppet? Fuck.”

James glared at Digger and took out a watch that nobody had ever seen before. Looking at it, he sighed and counted in his head. It would be hard to pull it off, but not impossible. If Digger stopped being an ass. He knew it. And he would make it a reality.

“No, I’m telling you, that you are getting to help me to get the others to cooperate to save him, poof. And that’s the trick.” With a confident smirk, James completely slipped in his Trickster persona, corrupting everybody with his charm and knowledge.

“N-“

“We will help.” Sam’s voice was serious as he made himself comfortable on couch he and Digger had defiled, taking its virginity and pureness. His and James’ eyes met and in Sam' arm appeared a mirror gun made out of white light. His smirk was cocky as other two stared.

“What is that?”

“This is, dear James, what you call the power of White Lantern's light. I discovered I can do this on pure coincidence and help from a certain redhead.” This time Digger did blush and looked away. Sam just smirked and played with light construction before letting it disappear in thin air.

“Seriously? I don’t know if I want to know or not.” James looked torn and bit his lips.

“You know when I reached my climax I thought how great is to be alive. I loved life. And since I love my mirrors, this kind of popped out. It comes handy.” James could feel Sam’s ego getting bigger and bigger. Looking at the other's boyfriend, he could clearly see that the ginger man was annoyed, too.

“Oh and James, before we go,” before the blonde man could react, Sam pulled him into the kitchen and closed the door behind them. He looked serious at him.

“Digger doesn’t remember Owen. Or that he had a son in the first place. And he wasn’t a natural ginger.” James blinked. This was strange.

“Do you think the others won’t remember too? Because that little shit was really annoying. And that last piece of info. I seriously could have lived without.” Even when he was snarky, Trickster was thinking about what this could mean. It was serious. And he didn’t like it.

“We have other things on our hands. I was given only four days to save Hartley by my way before the Justice Jerks attacks. We need to hurry.” James tried to focus on more pressing matters but this still bothered him. “But I promise we will look into it. Alright. Even though I greatly dislike Boomer junior.”

“Understand. And you didn’t tell me there is a time limit, you idiot.” Glaring at James, Sam stormed out of the kitchen, quickly talking to Digger. He explained about the time limit. And as it seemed that Digger didn’t really like idea about saving Piper. He was still viewed as a traitor.

“Ready to go? Because there is a couch that Mick can burn.” James clapped his hands and looked at them. Both nodded. As Sam rose, making another mirror gun construct he froze and looked at the blonde man.

“Where to? Do you think they will be still in there?”

“Sure. Nobody will search there. And they can find all spare parts they need there, too.” With a shrug, all of them entered the mirror world.

A distorted place full of dark places and blinding light. Opposites that clashed in reflecting surfaces and made heads spin with colours and monochrome feelings. Places where you could get lost quite easily and never find your way out.

It made James question how Sam and Evan could find their way in it. Find the mirrors that they needed and use them to their advantage.

“We are here, James. Brace ourselves.”


	6. ACT I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking help

As expected, after exiting the mirror, several different weapons turned their way. And lot of eyebrows were lifted. It seemed nobody expected them. In their old costumes and Digger in Sam’s gloves and vice versa.

All sat around a table in the Flash museum's basement, full of big mirrors, crates with different things that belonged to the Flash or the Rogues. Cards were scattered around, with leaking cans and the stench of beer was getting stronger and stronger.

“What the fuck?” And as expected, Cold was full of courtesy, as usual.

“Nobody is happy to see me?” James was still smiling when he easily evaded several cold rays, flames and springs. Not to mention lighting that managed to bring his hair out of order.

“I will take that as a no. But before you kick our asses to oblivion for coming back alive, I’m calling in a favour.” James raised his hand in the air like school boy and looked around to stony faces. He was sure that the others were questioning his sanity. He would, too.

“Get the hell out, Jesse. You are not welcome and if you and your stupid lackeys won’t scram in three seconds I’m freezing you all.” As expected, Cold was growling and preparing to shoot them again with the others following his example. What irked James mostly was the eager face of that little shit Axel, looking eager to shoot him in face.

“Well, we could but then you will die horribly musical death. That wouldn’t be cool.” That made Captain Cold frowns even more. Mick, Evan and Mark looked at him, awaiting a command from their leader ,even though Evan looked a bit awed in presence of the first Mirror Master who was lazily leaning against the mirror they came from, ready to escape if needed.

“Spill.”

This was all James needed. And it was really predictable that Cold let him talk. Even if he had a backup plan for escape if the old grizzly bear didn’t listen to him.

“Hartley and I were killed thanks to you. So I’m calling in a favour. Give me that little shit, Axel.” Silence fell after those words. And now everybody was questioning James’s sanity. Because there wasn’t any to speak of. And he was just smiling.

“No.” Len lowered his gun labering James crazy and harmless.

“I need him to save Hart. And since it was your fault this situation even happened, it’s only fair that you give him to me. Preferably with a leash and an anti -flea spray.” James shrugged and got smacked by Sam. It seems that he didn’t like that James still had grudge against the youngest Rogue.

“It wasn’t our fault. You fucking joined and thought that you could fucking betray us. Serves you right.” Len glared at the former Trickster and sat down to take another swig of his beer. He wasn’t drunk enough to be around more dead people .

“James, how will having the kid on our side help us defeating Neron?” Sam was bored already. And he didn’t like the stare other Mirror Master was giving him. It gave him chills. Not to mention, Digger already had a beer in his hands and Mick was shuffling cards.

“Well-“

“What the fuck is with Neron?” Len glared at them as Mark and Evan looked at them surprised. Mick just dropped the cards, his cowl and mask hiding his stunned expression.

“Oh, did I forget to mention: Piper is possessed by Neron at this moment and still it’s your fault. And he promised that he will return to kill us personally. So, will you give me that brat or no? Since you cannot call yourself Trickster if you didn’t trick the devil at least once.” James took in Cold's stunned face, Axels’ interested one and how others just looked at them both. Reel, hook and sinker. He had them.

“I wanna-“

“No.”

That word surprised the former Trickster as Cold downed his beer in one go. The leader stood up, glaring at the trio as he wiped his mouth and smirked.

“We all go. There is an open tab with that motherfucker. And like hell will I let that twerp go with you. His fashion sense is already fucked up. With you, it will be nonexistent, traitor.” James showed his own wolfish smirk as Cold offered him his hand. With a firm grip that strengthened, both tried to crush each other's hand for a while, showing that none of them will back away if needed.

“This is way too fucked up.” Mick picked the joker and looked around with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. This didn’t seem good. And the years of fighting Flash taught him that he should trust his guts. But there was that thing about Hartley. He was a good kid and Mick really wasn’t surprised that he joined the good side. It had been predictable.

“This is fucked up, mate.” Digger's booming voice made everybody look at him as he crushed the can against his forehead.

“One mystery of life solved.”

“It’s better to remain silent and be thought a fool than to open one’s mouth and remove all doubts.”

“Teach me how to do it!”

“Axel, shut the fuck up. No beer for you!”

Looking at the scene before him, Sam smiled. It was good to be back. With his family that he watched over for a long time. And now he was able to hear them and feel them. It made him feel old and somehow mushy. And he had a lover that seemed to get better and had more stamina than ever before. Death had been kind to him.

“So, hoo exactly dae ye plan tae gang tae hell?”

James looked at Evan and grinned. He started to tell them his entire brilliant plan that stunned them to silent horror. Because now everybody was convinced that he was loony.


	7. Intermezzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MEANWHLE!

“Did you see my lovely daughter? Finally a proper goodbye.” Johny was bragging about his daughter Jesse again. Today his unlucky victim was Owen, as the other speedster was telling him about his daughter and everything that happened.

Owen wasn’t even able to tell the other to fuck off since he was way too quick and loud. The ginger man wasn’t even able to get a proper word in before Johny started about her again. Everybody in that place get it. And some other speedsters joined in, gushing about their babies and all that stuff. To Owen it seemed that the only thing speedsters did was to brag and tell others about their fucking perfect family.

“Hey, brother.” Owen hated Inertia with all his heart, but now his appearance was god send. He turned to the blonde boy, glaring at him.

“Not your bro, shrimp.” With a growl, Owen completely ignored the stunned Quick. Inertia just smirked and sped around him, stealing his trademark scarf.

“Can’t catch me, slowpoke.” With cruel laugh, he disappeared in a dust cloud making Owen see red and speeding behind him. Slower, but he still had his boomerangs that he was able to throw at lightning speed.

Johny smiled and with a sigh looked around the Speed Force place. The Black Flash was overlooking all fallen speedsters that he had harvested and looked extremely pissed about recent events. It was hard to capture souls of speedsters in the first place and leading them to this version of hell and heaven for them since the Speed Force was feeding on their soul energy bit by bit. But that Black Hand stole them from this place had been a huge mistake from that abomination.

Turning away from the wrestling youngsters, the black clad figure disappeared in a blur behind the barrier, making sure that nobody would take his possession away ever again. And maybe look how the other Flashes were doing. He was so glad that Bart had been snatched away. His clone was bad enough. But both of them were way too much, even for incarnation of the Speedster Death.


	8. ACT I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Rogues

“You are fucking insane.” Len was staring at Trickster# 1 with disbelief. That plan couldn’t work even if they all joined forces, God blessed them multiple times and Lady Fortune wasn’t offended with how they handled women in general. The awed look on Axels’ face didn’t help anything. Since it seemed that the other blonde was starting to again fall in his fanboy mode since the older Trickster didn’t seem to want to kill him anymore and told him he needed him.

“And who the hell isn’t?” James defended himself, frowning a little bit. “We need to save Hart and I don’t see a convenient portal opening up in the middle of this room!” The blonde man threw his hands in the air, making his white ring sparkle with power and with a beam of light, a giant mirror they used as passageway turned into a portal of some kind.

Everybody blinked. Even James was surprised at this. He didn’t think that his ring would do anything as he wasn’t sleeping with anybody. Thinking about Hartley and saving him made him feel great, there wasn’t even shade of doubt that they wouldn’t save him from Neron’s clutches and every time he thought about him, his heart sped up a little bit, looking forward seeing Neron’s face as he sweept Piper away to somewhere private.

“You can do that? COOL! Teach me!” Axel demanded and looked at the portal while the adults were stunned by this manifestation of power.

Sam recovered the fastest and smirked at James, elbowing him in his ribs. “Finally found something worth living for? Or somebody?” The shock on the blonde's face was quickly covered by denial.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I’m just that flawless.” James did an imaginary hair flip and looked at the portal. The others just smirked.

“Denial.”

“As great writer once said: All you need is ignorance and denial, and success is sure.”

“Hoo far in closit is he?”

Mick remained silent and just smirked as he watched. He would like to put the trio trough series of loyalty tests again, but as it seemed, they really didn’t have time and the others were already teasing and mingling with them. It wasn’t good but it wasn’t bad either.

“We don’t have other choice. Do we?” The pyro looked at Cold who was drinking his beer while watching the portal with wary eyes. Both remembered how it ended when they last encountered Neron. If it wasn’t for Trickster, they would have ended up as puppets forever.

“Fuck. If I have it my way, we would kick them out. But this is some serious shit. And that fucker already has our little twerp wrapped around his finger.” Cold huffed and stood up. “Hey, what else can your fancy ring do?”

It was odd to see them all together again. To see two pairs of Rogues with the same name in one room. That was against the rules. But did the Rogues code of honour really matter? After they killed two speedsters, banished core members and literally acted like assholes in past two months? It made Mick rethink some things. And it made him feel old.

“Fuck, it’s hot in there!” Axel pulled his hand out portal and looked at his burned glove.

“Are you stupid?” Len swathed him with a frown. “I wonder how you survived when you stick your nose in everywhere before looking, brat.”

Len continued to glare at the smaller boy. It was way too normal for them to act like father and son so that others ceased to care or tease them about it. Besides, every Rogue was looking out for Axel in their own way. Shielding him when something unpleasant happened, letting him do something on his own even though they could do it faster or simply giving him bit more of loot without him noticing.

“So with this, we can assume this is a gate to Hell? How convenient.” Digger poked his boomerang in portal to bring it out warm.

“Hey, look on the bright side.” Sam swung his hand around his lover's shoulder and smirked at the blonde man. “At least we don’t need to go through that crazy elaborate scheme of his. That would be suicide.”

James started to complain that his plan was foolproof and brilliant as others chose to ignore him in favour of the newly opened portal to hell. It was way more interesting than James' rambling. And safer for their sanity.

With a huff, James closed his mouth, secretly happy that this had happened. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe in his plan. It was brilliant but this was way quicker and cooler. It made him feel superior and that adoring look from Axel didn’t hinder his ego boost at all.

“I suggest we all polish our weapons and get this show rolling. What do you say?” With an insane grin, he looked over to the others. It made them uneasy, but Axel punched air with loud “Hell yeah!” as he floated away.

“If something happens to our little shit, you are going down, Jesse. He’s our little shit. Not yours.”

With this final warning, the others scattered around, making sure that their weapons were in top form. They were going to face the Devil. Nobody noticed that Digger, Sam and Evan slipped away in a mirror. The former two to have some time alone before they probably died again. The latter to spy on them since he was curious about what they would do. And bit envious. That stupid Aussie didn’t deserve Sam.


	9. ACT II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell’s Invitation

Two hours later, they were back in front of the portal. All of them heavily armed with weapons, drinks and in Mick’s case, a first aid kit that was safely tucked in one of his pouches and he thought nobody knew about it.

“You ready, you lot?” Len looked around. He didn’t want to do this. But if anybody would kill Piper or settle his score with Neron, it surely wouldn’t be any cape, if he had anything to say about this.

“Did you all go to the toilet? Took your pills? Had diapers changed?” James looked pointedly at Axel who glared back.

“I didn’t know you can hide diapers under those pants. But they say stripes make one slimmer.” The youngster shot back without much thinking, making James lift his eyebrow. That kid just went up in his book.

“Owen would punch you for that one.”

Only confused looks met his remark as James looked at Axel. His good mood fell a bit. So even they didn’t remember the ginger boy who wanted his father back. That was extremely sad. But now it wasn’t time to think about it. They were about to face the most dangerous thing in their life.

“Ready?”

“Wait.” Mark lifted small pouch. “Take those. They will protect us from Piper's music.” He handed small ear plugs to the others as he put his in his ears. “Ready to go.” With final nod, Mark smirked and opened his mouth again.

“Go to Heaven for climate, Hell for company.”

A collective groan was heard as they stepped into the portal, Mick going first and extinguishing the majority of flames surrounding the near vicinity of portal.

The others emerged one by one, looking around desolated scenery full of flames. The sky was dark, floor bloody red and in the air was tension. Loud screeching made them jump as it was so painful and derived of any humanity.

Axel walked in as the last member of the rescue party and stared. This looked way to cool for him and he snapped few pictures with his mobile phone. “Nobody will fucking believe me.” The adults were astounded by his carelessness. But in a way, it was refreshing that one of them was cheerful in his own twisted way.

“What are you waiting for? Let’s go.” James was hovering next to Mark and Axel who was trying to find a signal and post pictures on the internet so that others could just stare at them, feeling jealous.

It didn’t take long for them to start bickering about where to go. Mick was unusually silent as he was watching the flames nearby and smiling to himself. It was obvious that he liked it there. More than he should. And that made Cold worry.


	10. Intermezzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile

Nobody noticed the dark clad figure hiding behind the black rocks that made the scenery. Fiery eyes watched their every move and he was waiting for his master’s command to take them out. But that command never came. So he just watched, making sure they wouldn’t see him.

Whenever he looked at the blonde man with the blue cape, his breathing sped up. But he didn’t make anything of it.


	11. ACT II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boring! Are we there yet?

James won the fight about where to go, and lead the others. He was whistling a happy tune, only to make some sound. And it was way better than listening to the occasional screaming.

“It’s booooring.” Axel whined for third time in five minutes as he walked next to James and tried to get his attention with loud obnoxious noises like coughing, chewing and so on.

“Be glad you are in air. This ground is fucking hot.” Len looked under his feet. The fur on his boots caught on fire. Thanks to Mick’s quick thinking, he was covered in white extinguisher foam and looked like a polar bear. And the growl that emitted from him after didn’t help his case. It earned him few snickers before he scared the others with his glare.

“Fuck this all.” The others barely made it out of his way as he froze the ground before him to make a path in this fiery place. His clothes were somehow heat resistant as were the others' since they worked with pyromaniac but they weren’t completely fire proof as Mick’s.

“Why didn’t you do this before?” Digger looked displeased and started to walk again. Even if Len’s makeshift road melted, it proved better than walking on hot ground that melted their boots. Only Mick walked beside it, eyeing it warily.

Their journey was uneventful as they searched for Neron and his latest slave addition. All of them were ready to fight if something jumped out the dark places that they occasionally saw, but nothing major came and the scenery wasn’t changing much.

“Boring,” Axel was complaining again. As he looked around, he saw shadow fluttering where they shouldn’t. Rubbing his eyes, strange shadow disappeared behind boulders and he ran to the others so that they wouldn’t lose him. But the strange shadow didn’t leave his mind for a long time. And for some strange reason, he didn’t want to talk about it with the others.

“This isn’t right. It’s way too peaceful.”

As soon as Mark voiced his concern, dark figures stepped out flames. Demons with horns and horribly mutated bodies came over to them with the intention of killing them, as they held different weapons, varying from clubs to blades on chains.

“You have to say something.”

Mark wasn’t sure who shouted at him as the demons attacked with blood curling screams, charging at them with weapons ready to be used.

“Shut the fuck up, all of you.” Len was shooting at them, making them take a few steps back, flicking their tails and waiting for his next move. Mark zapped them with his wand as almost all demons didn’t have wings, and those who had were dealed with by a tag team made of Tricksters. It was strange how those two worked so well together.

Mick was having some difficulties at his flames didn’t do anything to them and he was saved by Digger and Sam who made another good tag team. Evan was fighting alone and occasionally got help from Wizard who watched over battle with hawk's eyes.

The battle was fierce, but they managed to win after James and Axel got rid of the flying demons and joined the others on ground level.

“Mark, you are forbidden to talk ever again.” Len managed to gasp out as they walked away on his cold path, taking shelter behind a big boulder to look over themselves and make sure nothing was damaged. Mick was on lookout and was feeling bit grumpy that those demons didn’t catch aflame.

Wizard glared at him but didn’t say anything at all. Making Len angry was last thing they needed in the middle of hell. They didn’t need hell to freeze over. Nobody would let them live that down. And they had reputation to hold up. Try to hold up.

“Everybody alright? Mick… where the fuck is that idiot?” Len looked around only to spot other the part of Temperature twins’ duo next to a fiery pit looking in to flames and extending his hand. With perfect aim, Cold froze flames Heatwave was romantizing.

“Come back or next I will freeze your sorry ass.” The grumpy Rogue took his time coming back, looking over his shoulder on the slowly melting flames with sorrow filled eyes. Such beauty was killed by Cold’s cold heart. How could he not see beauty of flames? He was just cruel. And mean as well. Mick hated him sometimes for this.

Letting James led the way and occasionally making icy pathway, Len kept his eyes on Mick fearing he would wander off on his own. And they really didn’t need that. Saving Piper was already hard enough. Saving Mick from a place he didn’t want to leave would be hell. What irony.

“I won’t go nuts on you.” Pyro wasn’t looking at him. Only straight ahead. The ice villain mimicked him, watching him out of the corner of his eye.

“I know.” _I’m just making sure_ remained untold as both heard it. A smirk remained hidden under the orange plastic mask. Only soft muffled amused noise made it out and Len snorted. But he could see brown eyes wandering behind green tingled goggles and that worried him.

“Axel? Do you have something in that bag of yours? That will keep this nutcracker with us?” The Captain pointed at the unamused pyro with flick of his thumb. The whole group stopped for a while as youngest one rummaged in his duffel bag. Some things fell out, making James wonder how careless this kid could be. He should teach him few lessons in trickery.

This made him rethink his last statement. He was already thinking about teaching this kid how to be a proper Trickster. But only just because Axel was soiling his name. That was it. Nothing more.

“I have this.” To everybody’s surprise, the blonde kid held leash and collar in his hands, giving them to Cold. It made him think about ginger hair and breath smelling like booze and laughter. He quickly shrugged it off.

“I won’t ask why you have it. I simply don’t care.” Snatching those items, he put them quickly on shorter male and smirked at him.

“I hate you. Cold, I fucking hate you.” Mick didn’t look amused and was giving away a highly murderous vibe.

“Leave this kinky stuff for later.” Digger shivered as the Captain and Heat Wave gave him the meanest looks they could muster and if he stepped away and behind his lover, he would deny it later.

“Do you know, if we managed to get Flash on a leash that would be great.”James started watching as Cold dragged fuming Heatwave behind occasionally tugging on leash to keep him on track.

“Maybe that was why I had it. Tying him to a street lamp like bad dog.” Both of them grinned and started to elaborate the grand scheme that would put Flash in dog house. Literally. And it proved as great distraction from gleaming dog tag with Owen’s name on it.

Mark tried to ignore them and their snickering, wondering what would happen if he stirred air in Hell for bit since it was stale and that stench was unbearable.

The others on the ground engaged in silent conversation or in case of Digger and Sam suggestion what could they do later on. Others were looking pointedly away from that duo.


	12. ACT III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encounter

It was Mark who spotted it. A Larger fire pit with sign next to it. It was strange. But they couldn’t pinpoint what was strange about it. As they came closer, it seemed as if the flames changed colours. That made it even more mysterious.

Coming even closer, they noticed that in middle there weren’t any flames. It was as if they were being rejected by something.

When they were close enough to read what was written on the burned tablet, it made them frown. ROGUE’S PIT wasn’t something they expected to see.

Peeking in, they could make out several different shapes. One was changing colours of flames around him. It was unmistakably Rainbow Raider in all his glory. And his sight didn’t get better as flames around him erupted in neon pink and he clapped in glee.

“At least he is not a zombie,” offered James as a small tension breaker while the others focused on another shape. That turned out to be two persons huddled together. And one was causing small tornado around them so flames didn’t touch them.

Golden Glider was comfortly sitting in Roscoe’s lap, smiling at him and whispering soft words in his ear as he respond in same way.

Mark opened his mouth, making Len punch him in the leg to stop him. “No talking, Mardon.” He warned and looked around. He was little bit paranoid about this whole word.

“You know they look oddly comfy there.” Sam looked impressed. It was odd for Neron to just throw them in fiery pit to let them to their own.

A low chuckle brought them out of staring into the colourful flames that changed to bright green. There, on other side of the pit, stood Piper in all his hellish glory. Sam and James could finally take good look at him.

His cape was darker green colour. His spandex costume was blacker then before, as if it was consuming light with dark green pulsating lines on it. It was disturbing. His belt remained silver colour only it looked burned on some parts. And note on his belt was replaced with Neron’s sign.

They didn’t know if they were lucky not to see Pipers face.

Another low chuckle was heard as Neron’s herald took off. Without thinking, they ran after him, not wanting to lose sight of the black figure sprinting between the flames and pits expertly. Even Mark, James and Axel had trouble to keep up with him.

_'Let them follow you my white rabbit.'_


	13. ACT III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Countdown

Piper’s agile form disappeared and appeared in the never changing scenery of Hell as they pursued him. They got so focused on getting him that they failed to notice that he was leading them to a cave.

Even after he disappeared in the darkness, they followed without doubts, their minds set on catching their prey that evaded them.

“Nice of you to stop by.” A voice that nobody wanted to hear ever again echoed in the almost empty cavern. Darkness was banished by green flames erupting in several different goblets placed around the place. Walls were covered in dark slime that reflected light to some point and moved.

And there in middle, on a throne made out of bones sat Neron himself with Piper sitting at his legs like the trained pup he was. His hood was tilted upwards as if he was watching the only king of hell.

“What did you do to him?” It was James who surprisingly lost his temper and stepped towards Neron. He was glaring at him with all his might, ring on his finger glowing softly in dim light.

_Save him_

“Nothing he didn’t want to. He made ca deal with me. And you know I cannot refuse a good deal. He wanted his memories erased and in return I got to keep him as pet. Simple as that.” A strong hand lifted Pipers chin even higher and they could made out faint outline of smile on a sickly pale face.

James was thinking, his plan didn’t count on Neron’s appearance so soon. And that Piper would be without his memories. That wrecked his plan on several levels. He wanted to trade Axel for Piper at first but now it didn’t seem like a good idea. That little kid had the potential to be a good Trickster. With a little training.

“As if that traitor would do that if he was sane. I don’t believe it.” It was other Trickster that spoke, blowing bubble gum bubble. He looked nonchalant, hovering in place with his hands in his pocket.

“I bet ya if you make him choose again, he will go with us.” Len was hissing at Axel to shut up but the young Rogues only stared at Neron with a challenge in his eyes.

“What would you wager if you lose?” Neron leaned closer, making Piper fall from his place several steps to ground level, only to sit up and look at his master.

“What else than our souls?” Axel sounded so sure about himself. Like he knew that they wouldn’t lose. A quick glance at James and a smirk sent his way made the older one blink. He didn’t want to lay their fate in his hands, but it seemed they didn’t have any other way out of this. Reckless little shit.

“We agree.” James nodded. Len was about to protest before Mick covered his mouth shaking his head in disapproval. This time, they should leave them to get out of their own mess.

“If he chooses to go with you I will let you go with him. If he chooses to stay with me, you will become my slaves as well.”

With nod, James and Axel agreed to the offer Neron made them, looking at Piper who was absolutely uninterested in recent events and was looking at something in his hands. They couldn’t see it clearly.

The King of Hell lifted his hand, making bright coloured flames appear on it and Piper was engulfed in them. Screams of pain erupted from redhead’s mouth, making everybody flinch. The smirk on Neron’s face just grew as Hartley fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath.

When he sat up and looked around his face, was still sickly pale but the colour of his eyes had turned back to blue. He looked haunted, scared and clutched something brightly coloured to his chest.

“Hart!” James shouted happily and tried to run to him. But a pained whine made him stop. Hartley cowered in fear as James took a step towards him. When fearful blue eyes turned to Neron, there was image of his parents smiling at him and his sister waving grinning.

“Mom? Dad? Jerrie?”

This made James resolution fell. How could he be compared to Pipers parents when he was acting like an asshole?

“Hart!” He tried again to call to him only to have Neron laugh.

“He won’t hear you. He is deaf.”

“That is inhuman! Making him deaf again when he went through all that shit!” James was furious and his shouting made Hartley even more scared. The green clad rogue let go of the thing he had in his hand revealing it to be Trickster’s puppet. And he was inching closer to Neron’s throne.

“James, say it!”

“What?”

“Fuck, that thing will save us!”

“I don’t know what the hell you are telling me!”

“James, when in doubt tell the Truth!”

“I don-“

“You are so in love it hurts, so fucking tell him!”

That shut James up. He didn’t know if he would get into denial over himself. Looking back at the scared Hartley, he felt the urge to protect him from harm. Holding his hands upwards, he signed those fated words with soft smile on his face.

Piper, emotionally unstable, started to cry as his world was devoid of any sound he loved, only to see the person that broke his heart. And stomped on it.

On one side there were parents that he lost and gained again and loved with his sister. He was sure Neron could bring them back to him. But what would the price be?

And on other, James and the Rogues that waited for him. Sam leaning on Digger, and Len having Mick on leash. That was quite odd but… not something suprising. They had this UST for long time... 

He made his decision.

Picking up his small companion he runs to…

 

* * *

 

**_SAVE HIM_ **

* * *

_Connection severed_


End file.
